


A Very Twisted Christmas

by TaioraQueen15



Series: A Very Twisted Christmas [1]
Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaioraQueen15/pseuds/TaioraQueen15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nostagic for the white Christmases they used to experience in Kansas, Sam's mother concocts a plan to spend the holidays in the mountains with the Jiménezs, Rockets, Rodriguezes, and of course, Tito and Natalia Suárez. But when Twister loses his present for Rosita on the slopes of Mt. Baldy, he, Ramón José and Otto brave a blizzard to look for it. Will Twister be empty handed on Christmas Day? Will the three boys ever make it back safely? ENJOY, GUYS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Twisted Christmas

 

 

A Very Twisted Christmas- Chapter 1

 

Rosita rolled over, reaching across her dresser, past the multiple of her brother, herself, her good friends Sam, Reggie, Natalia, and the huge heart shaped frame sporting a picture of her boyfriend Twister, to turn off the blaring i-Home radio clock in which her i-Phone was still docked inside. The numbers on the phone read 4:35. She smiled, shifting slightly in her bed, while she was wearing her sexy Seafoam Green Fairytale Princess-like Chiffon and Tulip Laced Babydoll Nightie and matching G-string that both clashed perfectly against her smooth golden caramel tanned skin. Winter Break had just begun; it was going to be a good day.

 

-0-0-Two Weeks Before-0-0-

 Ramón José Sr. leaned over the counter at the Shore Shack, nabbing a free piece of his son, Ramón José Jr.'s, t-shirt. The irrepressible Cholo boy was spinning wildly in the barstool, head-banging to some Latino rock band's music blaring through his earphones. Ramón José had been trying to get his son's attention for the past five minutes, and it wasn't until his son began air-drumming that Ramón José realized there were mini earphones tucked in those smooth golden caramel tanned ears. "Ramón José," Ramón José Sr. persisted, tugging his son's shirt vivaciously, "Ramón José! Mi Hijo!" He yelled in spanish, just as said young man removed the earphones from his ears.

 "¡Amigo!, Ramón José! (Dude! Ramón José!)," Ramón José Jr. moaned in spanish. "Usted no tiene que gritar, foo (You don't have to yell, foo.)"                                                    

"Cause the rest of the Shore Shack can hear you just fine," Tito; the burlesque Hawaiian cook and long-time friend of Ramón José and Ray, commented from the grill before releasing a hearty chuckle. "¿Qué pasa, papá (What's up, dad?)" Ramón José asked in spanish, turning his CD player off and grinning winningly at his father. He had turned sixteen that year, which meant he would be getting his license if he ever passed his DMV test, a fact that tormented Ramón José Sr. to no end. Rosita, Ramón José Sr's daughter and Ramón José's little sister, had gotten her license the year before. She was responsible, organized, and knew how to follow the rules and was a total daddy's girl. She was a good driver, which the man at the DMV had gladly told Ramón José Sr. Ramón José Jr., on the other hand, was a risk taker like Otto. He was brash, loved speed, and broke rules whenever possible. After Ramón José had returned from taking the test the first time, the man; hair bothered, shirt rumpled, and eyes seeming to be permanently widened, announced that as long as he worked at the DMV, Ramón José Jiménez would never get a license. Of course, then Maurice 'Twister' Rodriguez and Otto Rocket, who happened to be Ramón José's best friends and homies, both took their tests the following day and the man promptly retired.

"Me preguntaba,(I was wondering)" Ramón José Sr. began in spanish, trying to compose himself, "Si usted no está haciendo nada, además de estar allí, podrías coger un delantal y ayudar bus Otto algunas mesas? (If you're not doing anything besides sitting there, could you possibly pick up an apron and help Otto bus some tables?)"                          

"Papá, _estoy_ haciendo algo (Dad, I _am_ doing something)," Ramón José protested in spanish, "Estoy esperando a Twister al salir del trabajo, vamos a Madtown y Otto de venir con nosotros (I'm waiting for Twister to get off work, we're going to MadTown and Otto's coming with us.)" "¿De veras? eso es mucho más que simplemente sentado allí (Really? that's a great deal more than just sitting there)," Ramón José Sr. muttered in spanish, before throwing white aprons over his son and Otto's shoulders and saying in spanish, "Aquí, ir a trabajar (Here, get to work.)"

"No problem, Mr.Jiménez." Otto said promptly, respectfully and saluting him. "Claro que sí, _papá_ (Sure thing,  _dad_ ,)" Ramón José snarled in spanish, before tying the white cloths over his and Otto's waists, slipping the headphones back in his ears, turning his CD player back on, and marching to the first unoccupied, dirty table, Otto following him, going to another dirty table and shaking his head in disbelief. "Siempre se puede conseguir un trabajo, mi hijo (You could always get a job, my son)" Ramón José Sr. called over his shoulder in spanish as he turned to the customers waiting patiently to order.

 

It was getting chilly those days. Ramón José and Otto were both wearing long sleeved shirts under their usual tees, Ramón José Sr. and Ray were both bundled up in sweaters, and Tito was kept warm by the fire of the grill. Being a bayside diner, the Shore Shack was an open restaurant, sporting a beautiful view of the ocean, the beach and the amusement park further down the Pier. Unfortunately, it was also open to the breeze of winter. They lived in California, but Rosita and her family were from Guatemala, Mexico, so the area didn't really drop too far down, but being used to the warm weather had bred the Jiménez's and Rockets, and other locals, into warm-blooded people not well-adjusted to anything below fifty-degrees. The cold weather also foreshadowed something else.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is an early Christmas gift since Christmas is not for 4 1/2 weeks and December just barely started. Hope everybody has a nice holiday. I know I will. eating a whole bunch of food, giving and opening Secret Santa gifts, opening stockings and opening the regular gifts.
> 
> Ahem...anyway. This story takes place in the A Simple Kiss timeline; it's actually supposed to take place after A Dim Light in the Dark (which isn't written yet) but there's a slight spoiler for that story. Ro and Twister both get jobs in the story; but I don't tell you what their jobs are in this story so...um...


End file.
